


Second Chances

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Total Fluff, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A mini sequel of sorts to First Impressions: Ignis and Prompto decide to try for a baby of their own, with mixed results.Inspired by rkcart's Werewolf AU!





	Second Chances

“Hey, Iggy, do you ever think about kids?”

Ignis Scientia-Caelum, who was, at that moment, lifting a two-year-old child out of a mud pit that didn't exist ten minutes ago, twisted his mouth in a wry grimace.

“Yes,” he said. “Constantly.”

Prompto got up to unravel the hose while Regis Jr, smearing muddy hands over his own face, was plopped onto the grass. “Okay, kiddo. Sprinkler time.”

Regis squealed and sat up, shaking himself out. The first shake brought with it two enormous ears, the second a tail that popped out of his ruined chocobo pajamas and wagged furiously as he scrambled on his hands and knees towards the hose. Prompto pressed his thumb to the spray, and Regis ran face-first into it, shrieking.

“Gods, my son is easy to fool,” Prompto said. “Say the word bath and he runs for it, but Sprinkler Time? Best day ever.”

“Oh, for life to be so simple,” Ignis said. He smiled, an ear trained on Regis’ stumbling footsteps, and wrapped his arms around his knees.

“Anyways.” Prompto edged closer, aiming the hose to wash off most of the mud from Regis’ shirt. “You ever think about it? Having a kid yourself?”

“I have three,” Ignis reminded him, still smiling. 

“Hold on.” Prompto knelt down and pulled an exaggerated pout. “Feel my face.”

Ignis gamely brushed his hands over Prompto’s brow, trailing down, and laughed. “Oh, fine. Yes, I’ve entertained the possibility, but you know how hard it is for betas, and good gods, Prompto, you aren't a machine. I don't want you to feel pressured in any way.”

“No pressure,” Prompto said. He kissed Ignis’ fingertips and got back up. Regis was on his back, fully shifted into a thoroughly drenched puppy, and made no protest when Prompto turned off the hose and picked him up. “Just, you know. If you want to, it’d be nice.”

They didn't talk about it for another month, until Prompto, caught in a particularly enthusiastic moment stolen while Gladio and Noct were watching the kids, said something that made Ignis sit back.

“Oh, gods,” Prompto whispered, covering his face.

“I know when you're hiding, Prompto,” Ignis said, and lay his hands over Prompto’s, drawing them down. “Exactly how full of what did you want me to make you?”

Prompto groaned and rolled over, hoping, just for a moment, that retreating into pillow town could deter uncomfortable questions.

Ignis only kissed the back of his head. “I can't say I’ll provide to your, ah, exacting specifications--”

“Look,” Prompto said, “when I said the word litter, I meant, uh.”

“But we can certainly try,” Ignis continued. Prompto looked up.

“Wait, really?”

Ignis shrugged, and huffed as Prompto fell onto him, rolling them both dangerously close to the edge of the bed. “Yes,” he said, a little breathlessly. “Really.”

 

*

 

“You sure?” Gladio asked three days later, as the four of them sprawled out by the creek, listening to the jingle of bells in the underbrush. It was pretty useless so far as a security system went, but one-year-old Leo was fascinated, clinging to Gladio’s shoulder as he was lowered close enough to grab one in his pudgy fist. He held it carefully, eyes wide, with the reverence reserved for his favorite toys or for the neighbor’s new kittens. 

“Why does everyone keep asking that?” Prompto muttered. Clara, only a few months old and still distrustful of things like _moving_ and _the outdoors_ and _onesies,_ was curled up in a sling around Prompto’s chest. He patted her gently. “I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to.”

“I still don't get why you have to ask,” Noct said. “I mean, it pretty much happens anyways. Clara was an accident for me, and.”

Noct tried to hide it, but Prompto caught Noct’s sideways glance at Leo. Leo was due for another haircut, his dark red hair hanging in his eyes. When he saw Noct looking, he smiled and reached out his arms. Noct sighed.

“Too late,” Gladio said. “The hug monster caught you.” He lifted Leo high in the air, and Leo gasped. “Who’s the hug monster?”

Regis would have shrieked and cried, “Me! Me!” but Leo only stared, too startled by the change in altitude. Gladio swung him over to Noct, who accepted Leo’s clumsy attempt at a hug and hefted him in his arms. 

“I say go for it,” Gladio said. “It'd be nice to have a mini Ignis running around. Gotta have at least one beanpole in the group.”

“Excuse you,” Ignis said, holding a sleeping Regis in his lap. “I’m not the one who has to duck through doorways.”

“That was one time!”

Prompto smirked, leaning into Ignis’ side, as Noct went off on a dramatic recreation of Gladio’s fight with a door, all while using Leo as a shield in case Gladio thought to dump him in the creek. Of course, Gladio ended up passing Leo to Prompto and dunking Noct anyway, but it was an honorable attempt.

 

*

 

“This is it,” Prompto said, lighting the last candle around the lip of the bath. “Tonight’s the night.”

“Prompto,” Ignis said. His tone was gentle. Soothing. Like he was already trying to soften a blow that hadn't come yet. “We’ve been trying for months. It's alright if it doesn't--”

“Nah.” Prompto grabbed his hands, walking backwards towards the tub. Ignis’ smile twitched. “This time’s different. This time has the right _ambiance._ ”

“Does it.”

“Sure!” Prompto slipped into the bath. “Bubbles? Check. Candles? Check. Really gross fertility tea from that stall in town? Nasty, but check. Super hot dude?” He placed his hands on Ignis’ shoulders and kissed him, making Ignis have to steady himself with one hand on the tub. “Check.”

“Well,” Ignis said. “I can't very well argue with that, can I?”

 

*

 

“This time, definitely,” Prompto said, as the chill of winter melted into the uneven, stuttering warmth of spring. He lay tangled up in Ignis, the sheets twisted between his legs, arms latched around Ignis’ middle.

“Could be,” Ignis said. Prompto sighed, and he kissed his temple. “There's always a chance.”

 

*

 

“Maybe?” Prompto said, a month later. “You think? Possibly?”

Ignis didn't answer. He only stroked Prompto’s hair, and Prompto rolled over on his back, closing his eyes to the dim light of the bedroom.

 

*

 

“You know, Iggy…”

“Yes, love.”

“It doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, you're right. We already have three.”

“Come here, Prompto.”

“It’s okay.”

“I know.”

“I’m okay. I’m okay.”

“I know.”

 

*

 

“You're kidding,” Prompto said, leaning forward on the scratchy, uncomfortable cot at the doctor’s office. “You're kidding, right?”

“Not likely,” the doctor said. “Two heartbeats, and the sonogram checks out. Congratulations, Mr. Caelum, you're having--”

“Twins!” Ignis shouted, shoving his head out the door of the office. Prompto jumped, thrown off by the tight grip Ignis had on the doorframe, the almost goofy grin on his face, the way his visor slipped down his nose. “Noctis! Gladio!” He skidded into the hallway, eliciting a sharp squeak from a passing orderly. “We’re having _twins!_ ”

“Excitable fellow,” the doctor said, as Ignis scrambled down the hall. “I’m sure you know, this means there may be some differences between this and your last--”

He stopped as Ignis burst into the room again, looking more flustered and pleased than Prompto had ever seen him before. 

“Dreadfully sorry,” he said. “I forgot my. My Prompto. Prompto, can I. May I. Have my--”

“Your Prompto’s coming,” Prompto said, hopping off the cot. Ignis lurched toward the sound of his voice, and Prompto only just managed to grab Ignis’ abandoned cane before he was dragged into his arms.

They were still locked together when Ignis hobbled them into the waiting room, where Gladio, Noct, and the kids were sitting around a plastic dollhouse.

“Holy shit,” Noct said. “The hell happened to Ignis?”

Prompto opened his mouth.

“Twins,” Ignis said, and, to the horror of the nurse working the front desk, lifted Prompto bodily into his arms. “Also, language.”

Noct sputtered. Gladio let out an undignified snort. And Prompto, legs dangling over Ignis’ arm, placed his head in his hands and burst into helpless, breathless laughter.


End file.
